transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Star Wars: The Order of Zakuul
Synopses Thousands of years after the Rise of the Sith, a female Jedi learns that a Sith Essence has taken over the planet of Zakuul, bringing a new Empire. But, does she have the courage to kill her home's Emperor? Plot Zakuul I A ship flies down towards the planet of Zakuul. The ship flies through the city and lands near the Temple of Emperor Valkorion. The ship lands on a landing platform, and General Gareth Beniko walks out. General Beniko approaches Emperor Valkorion and tells him that the Republic is willing to talk negotiations. Emperor Valkorion tells General Beniko to send the Leader of his Knights to start talking Peaceful Negotiations. Gareth Beniko nods, as he leaves the Temple. He then orders his Pilot to fly to the Knights of Valkorion Headquarters. General Beniko enters the Ship, before flying away. He lands on another landing platform, and General Beniko is greeted by Captain Senya Tirall. General Beniko tells Senya that her presence is requested by Emperor Valkorion to be the ambassador to the Peace Negotiations. Senya asks why Emperor Valkorion wants the Captain of his guard to go, and General Beniko mentions that he senses something within her. Senya agrees to head to the Peace Negotiations, and will pack immediately. General Beniko mentions that his presence is requested back to Alderaan to fight back the Alderannians. General Beniko boards his ship and leaves. Senya then walks back to the Fortress and is accompanied by Lazna, who asks why the Emperor chose her. Senya tells Lazna to not worry too much about it, and asks Lazna to lead the Guard in her absence. In Valkorion's Temple, Valkorion tells General Maldo that he is going to meditate, and doesn't want anyone to disturb him. General Maldo tells him that he'll see to it that he isn't. Emperor Valkorion then enters his Meditation Chamber and begins to meditate. Meanwhile, General Maldo is ordering the Temple Staff to not disturb the Emperor, which annoys Valkorion. He begins to focus, and enters his mind. Valkorion approaches Vitiate, who tells him that his Empire is growing well, and Valkorion reminds him that it's their Empire. Vitiate reminds Valkorion that he is his Puppet. Valkorion tells Vitiate that he never should have opened the crypt he discovered when Zakuul was first discovered. Vitiate begins to torture Valkorion and tells him that he is responsible for building the Eternal Empire. Valkorion tells Vitiate that he can never control his Empire if his host is dead. Vitiate tells Valkorion that he hates how he thinks of those things. Valkorion goes on to mention that Vitiate is also the current Emperor of the Sith. Vitiate mentions that the Sith were found on a Fool's belief, but he himself plans to build the Sith Empire for greatness. Valkorion mentions that the Sith are all but destroyed. Valkorion mentions that he knows a few gentlemen that can rebuild their fallen Empire. Vitiate tells Valkorion to get working. Valkorion stops meditating, and asks General Maldo to take him to Korriban. Odessen On the planet of Odessen, Grandmaster Zen Vallow tells his apprentice, Aryn, that she needs to work on her Force skills. Aryn tells Ven that she's been training for what felt like days. Ven tells her that the Sith train for days as well. Aryn asks if the Sith were destroyed centuries ago, and Ven mentions that they survived through one they call "Lord Apocalypse". Aryn asks who Lord Apocalypse is, and Ven mentions that thanks to Nathan Skywalker, the Sith managed to survive under his failures. Ven mentions that it is their duty as members of the Jedi Order to defend the Galaxy from the Sith. Aryn tells Ven that the Sith don't really want to destroy the Galaxy, but want to Reign over it. Ven asks Aryn where she heard that, and is told that she heard it from Liwi. Ven tells Aryn to continue training, as he leaves to speak with Liwi. Ven approaches Liwi in a Hut and asks him what he told Aryn. Liwi tells Ven that he had studied the Sith Religion, and saw that they only want to rule the Galaxy. Ven tells Liwi that Genesis Skywalker had seen a vision of the future, and the Sith plan to destroy all who stands against them, and destroy anyone if they must. Liwi tells Ven that he had a vision too, and they all have a fate that they won't live long enough to see. Ven tells Liwi to stop studying the Sith, as an old friend had, and he turned to the Dark Side. As Ven walks away, Liwi continues to read the Sith Texts. Ven returns to Aryn, who slices a tree in half with her Lightsaber. As the tree falls, Ven catches it before it lands on him. Ven tells Aryn that she has to see the projection of where the tree is going, before tossing it to the side. Aryn apologizes, and Ven tells her that she should never assume that what she thinks will happen will happen. Ven then tells Aryn to rest for the remainder of the day, as they shall head back to Aach-To in the Morning. Aryn nods, before walking away. Ven then looks to the sky and tells the Spirit of Genesis that he senses something big is about to happen. Meanwhile, a ship lands on a landing Platform of Corellia. As Senya steps out, she questions the conditions that Corellia is in. Corellia I She walks into the Republic Building and is escorted to her room. She thanks her escorter, before being escorted to the Meeting Hall. Before her, she is greeted with Chancellor Sib Aro. Sib welcomes Senya to Corellia, and Senya mentions that she was sent to speak on behalf of Emperor Valkorion. Sib tells Senya that he is a little disappointed that Emperor Valkorion did not want to join them, but is fine with it. He then offers Senya a seat. Senya and Sib sit down, and both began to talk about Peaceful Negotiations. A droid, C-1L2, offers to give Senya a drink, and she asks for Water. C-1L2 walks away to get the Water as Senya and Sib continue to talk. C-1L2 tells General Aldus that the Zakuulian has arrived. Sib tells Senya that the Republic is willing to not wage war against the Eternal Empire, as long as it does not expand it's boundaries. Senya mentions that for the last three years, the Eternal Empire has not expanded to other planets. Sib tells Senya that spies have reported that many of the Eternal Empire's Forces have begun to travel to other worlds, with force. Senya tells Sib that Emperor Valkorion has kept all Zakuulians in the Dark for the last 5 years. Sib pauses, before asking Senya of her Heritage. Senya mentions that she is a descendant of Nathan Skywalker. Sib mentions that he's heard stories that the Eternal Empire was built on the Sith Order thorugh a Mysterious Entity called "Vitiate". Senya asks what Vitiate is, and Sib tells her that he just told her. Sib goes on to mention that he has a special ally in the Jedi Grandmaster, Ven Zallow. Senya mentions that she's heard that the Jedi were responsible for the rise of the Sith. C-1L2 returns with Water, and Senya takes a sip. She goes on to mention that the Chancellor of the Republic should have precautions with the Jedi. C-1L2 tells Senya that Negotiations are done for the day, and dismisses the Meeting. Senya thanks Chancellor Sib, before walking out of the room. She walks out of the Building and towards a Pier. She looks to the distance of the Corellian Ocean, and begins to think about "Vitiate". She walks over to a library, where she begins to look through files. A Librarian asks her if she is looking for anything specific, and Senya thanks the librarian, before mentioning that she's got it. Senya continues to look around, before spying a File on Vitiate. She reads through the File, and learns that Vitiate was created by Darth Apocalypse to give the Sith an Advantage against the Jedi Order. During the final days of Nathan Skywalker's rule as Grandmaster, Vitiate had corrupted many Jedi Knights and turned them against Nathan, driving him out of the Order. Senya continues to read, as Republic spy Deo Marr stares at her form a distance. Deo then leaves the Library and inform General Aldus of Senya's current actions. General Aldus tells Deo to keep an eye on Senya. As Deo Marr heads back to the library, he is abducted by Darth Angral's apprentices, Sadic and Nefarid. Deo attempts to call for back up, only for the transmitter to be destroyed by Nefarid. Senya overhears the tensions outside and leaves the library. She finds the pair carrying Deo, and engages in a fight with them. Nefarid tells Sadic to get the target to Lord Angral. Sadic grabs Deo and flees as Nefarid continues to fight Senya. Sadic boards a ship and flees the planet, as Nefarid continues to fight Senya. Senya eventually kills Nefarid by tricking him into igniting his Lightsaber into himself. Senya picks up the Lightsaber and heads back to her room. Deo asks Sadic who he is and why he captured him. Sadic tells him that he's a candidate. Korriban Deo asks a candidate for what, and Sadic tells him that the Sith Order needs a spy for the Republic and the Eternal Empire. Deo tells Sadic that he'll never betray the Republic. Sadic tells Deo that they shall see. Sadic jumps to Lightspeed, and flies to the planet of Korriban. On Korriban, Sadic drags Deo to Darth Malgus, who congratulates Sadic, and orders him to take Deo to Lord Voltigan. Sadic nods, before dragging Deo. Deo tells Malgus that they'll all pay. Darth Malgus and Darth Angral laugh. Darth Malgus tells Darth Angral that their plans are coming to fruition. Angral tells Malgus that once they've infiltrated the Republic and the Eternal Empire, they shall take over the Galaxy. Malgus tells Angral to be patient. Deo is constantly tortured by Darth Apocalypse. 110 Paragraphs left; TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * The Eternal Throne ** Emperor Valkorion Tenebrae/ Vitiate ** General Gareth Beniko ** General Maldo * Knights of Zakuul/ The Guard ** Senya Tirall ** Lazna Delothrea * Jedi Order ** Grandmaster Zen Vallow ** Aryn Leneer ** Liwi * Sith Order ** Darth Malgus ** Darth Apocalypse ** Sadic ** Nefarid ** Darth Angral * The Republic ** Chancellor Sib Aro ** General Aldus ** Deo Marr/ Darth Marr * C-1L2 Soundtrack * "Star Wars" by John WIlliams * "The Force Unleashed Theme" Film Casualties * Nefarid Notes TBE Film Script Legends of Star Wars: The Order of Zakuul Script